


Black and White

by darkdisrepair



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, written in mostly letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdisrepair/pseuds/darkdisrepair
Summary: Things seemed so black and white for Waverly. She'd help her sister with her Black Badge work, and study language and research.Until, one lonely day, Waverly decided to write a letter to a random stranger, in hopes that her words would find someone that would write her back. To her surprise, the letter made it to someone, who begins to change her life in new and exciting ways.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear someone, I send this letter mainly just because I have no one to talk to in my own life. Do you ever realize how wrapped up we are in our own lives? Of course, I love my sister to death, but sometimes you can’t talk to people close to you because it’s so personal, you know? I mean, it’s not like this is super personal, but… I’m probably not making sense. Maybe I just need a friend. This campus is so closely knit, that everyone seems to know everything, and they judge you before they even know what you’re going to say._

_So let me start off: my name is Waverly. I’m a writer, I like photography. I have a sister, Wynonna, who’s pretty crazy and older than me. I help her and her team analyze top secret documents. Um, I like learning weird languages. I know a lot, even Latin. People say it’s useless, but I think otherwise._

_Since there’s not a lot else to say to someone who probably isn’t really there, I’m just going to send this. You can write me back if you want, but I get it if you don’t. It’s kind of strange but… you gotta have a little hope, you know? That someone’s listening._

_Sincerely, Waverly Earp_

_P.O Box 119 Purgatory, USA_

* * *

 

_**Dear Waverly,** _

_**People are wrapped up in their own lives, you’re right. I was surprised but honestly happy to get your letter. This world is missing connections like this, with cell phones and everything. This might be cool. You’re right about a lot of things, actually. Talking to someone in your own life is almost harder than talking to a stranger, probably because the people you know really know you, know what I mean?** _

_**Your life sounds unique. What kinds of things do you write? Fiction? Or are you a reporter? And why Latin? It’s a dead language. I guess words are important to you, if you spend that much time studying structure and all that. Waverly is a pretty name, so is Wynonna. I see a W trend going on in your family :) What else are you hiding up your sleeve? Don't tell me you can do magic.** _

_**I’ll give you some little things about me: I’m Nicole. I’m a US Marine, currently stationed in West Point. I really like to run, and watch movies. Any kind, really. Anything to keep my mind off stuff. So I guess we’re both involved in top-secret government stuff. It's kind of hard to vent when you can spill secrets to people, I get it.** _

_**Anyway, I’ll keep writing back if I keep getting letters, and if I do, then I’ll write as long as I can. We could be called out for active duty any time now, but it’s nice to finally have someone who cares. Maybe we’re more similar than we thought.** _

_**~Nicole Haught** _

_**West Point, New York P.O Box 2243** _


	2. Chapter 2

_ June 17, 2016 _

_ Dear Nicole- _

_ Wow, you wrote back. Okay. Wow, I didn't expect that. But I'm glad that my letter found my way to you. It would have been sad if the mail man had just thrown it away or something. It's strange to think that we're so far apart, and yet we're writing to each other, you know? It's just like the old times. I feel like I should be using ink and a quill, instead of a purple pen. Maybe I shouldn't be using a purple pen at all. Is that weird? No, probably not, but maybe it's hard to read. Or childish. God, what if you think I'm childish? I can assure you I'm a responsible adult. _

_ I don't really know a lot of military people. Of course, my sister works for the government, but that's not really the same thing. She doesn't really have to wear a uniform or anything. She shows up in cat sweatshirts sometimes. Definitely not military. Do you have to march around all the time? Do they make you cut your hair? I could never be in the military, just because I love my hair too much. And those hairstyles look super uncomfortable.  _

_ Fiction writing isn't as much of my thing. I'm a history kind of gal. It's more like, research papers, and the occasional article. Nothing super fancy, no bestselling books for me. I don't have the patience, to be honest. And I picked Latin because it's so underappreciated, you know? People don't realize how much of their words come from Latin roots. And it needs the love, so that it doesn't fully die out. I like to think that by knowing it, I'm the one person that's keeping it alive. It seems silly, but that's what I think.  _

_ There is a W trend in my family. There's me (Waverly), my sister, Wynonna, and Willa, Ward, Wyatt... I guess they found a letter they liked and they stuck with it. I mean, whatever works, works, I suppose. Are all of your family members N names? Your dad could be Nathan, and your mom Noelle...  _

_ I like movies, too, and books. I probably have too much time on my hands. Harry Potter is one of my favorites.  _

_ What happens when you get called out? Do you go to warzones, or is it more like a command type thing? Have you been deployed before? Where was it? If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to, obviously. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. _

_ How was your day? _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Waverly Earp _

_ P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA. _

* * *

 

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_It really is like the old times, isn't it? And I couldn't tell it was a purple pen, so don't worry. If you don't tell me, I won't know what color you're writing with. And I don't think you're childish- it's a pretty adult thing, to spend time to write a letter to someone you don't even know._ **

**_We don't march around all the time, just sometimes, when professionalism is needed. And with hair, there's a standard hairstyle you have to follow in uniform, but it can be as long as you want. They're not super uncomfortable. Definitely not my first choice, but it's effective, and then people can't pull your hair._ **

**_Latin is an interesting language. I think what you're doing is very noble and cool, most people don't spend the time to learn that kind of thing. You should have more pride in what you're doing, because it's not silly._ **

**_My family names aren't all N names- in fact, most of them aren't. I think I'm the only one. That's how it is with most stuff about my family. I'm the only one to go into the military, and we disagree on a lot of things._ **

**_I usually save the books for deployment. I've never gotten around to Harry Potter, but maybe I'll start sometime soon. For my area, when we're deployed, we go to active war zones, usually Afghanistan. So far I've been deployed once, which was to Afghanistan. I get the feeling that I'm going to have to go back, but that's just how it is._ **

**_My day was pretty average. We reviewed some training exercises, I ran for a couple miles, that kind of thing. I'd be interested to hear how your day goes._ **

**_~Nicole Haught_ **

**_June 20, 2016_ **

**_West Point, New York, P.O. Box 2243_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's your author here.
> 
> Just a few notes before I let you guys go back to your pretty cool lives!
> 
> The dates are just ones I picked, you can just take them as a timeline of events. They don't really line up with anything in the actual series or anything, I just thought letters would usually have dates on them.
> 
> Also, I don't know a lot of stuff about the military. If you have any questions and stuff about this, I can address them in my next author's note :)
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3

_June 23, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_Thank god you don't think I'm childish. And why couldn't you tell it was purple pen? I mean, it is pretty dark... I can see where you'd get blue or black from it._

_The military really does think of everything, don't they?_

_My day was pretty good today. We solved a case today, about some guy dealing drugs. Of course, I didn't get on the action. That's because Wynonna is super protective of me. It's cool that she wants me to stay alive, but you know, sometimes I'm tired of being treated like a fragile little girl. I'm an adult. I should be adult-ing, not sitting around while my big sister and her cool friends save people. Of course, I shouldn't be complaining to you, when you probably don't want to deal with all the violence... I need to stop getting myself into these situations._

_But it wasn't really that interesting. I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I just looked over stuff and they did all the work. I feel kind of useless here, but where else would I go? I love my sister, I love what we do... but I just feel like I should be getting more out of it, you know?_

_Oh my gosh, Harry Potter is the most amazing series. I'll send you my very own copies if you want, so you can take it with you if you ever deploy. Then you can tell me what you think. Just don't be one of THOSE people, who only reads the first few pages. You gotta give it a shot, you know?_

_And family's complicated, I get it. Maybe that's why we're becoming such fast friends._

_Do you like pets?_

_Sincerely,_

_Waverly Earp_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

 

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_I would never think you were childish. And I can't tell it's purple because I have a condition called Monochromacy, where my eyes read every color as shades of black, grey, and white. So purple looks the same as about every other color to me._ **

**_You shouldn't feel useless. You caught drug dealers- that's a big deal. Think of how many lives you've changed. Maybe you stopped a young woman from getting a drug addiction just because you stopped them from selling drugs. Someone who may have overdosed can't anymore because you helped catch the dealers. I think that's pretty bad-ass. And behind every person who's actually doing the arresting, there's someone out there who did all the brainy stuff. You're the brains, they're the brawn, basically. There's a lot of cool characters like that out there. Most movies and books would get nowhere without the really smart characters, who figure everything out first._ **

**_You can send me the books if you want, but if I take them on deployment, they might never return in the same condition :) there's lots of dirt and activity out there. I'll probably just buy them myself- I'd hate to ruin your books. They have memories in them, you know? But now that I know you, I'll definitely make sure I read them._ **

**_Pets are cool. When I was little, I had a cat. I named her Calamity Jane. She was a pretty great cat. Obviously she's not around anymore, that was a long time ago. I've never had a dog, though, even though I think I'd like them. Do you have a pet?_ **

**_~Nicole Haught_ **

**_June 27, 2016_ **

**_West Point, New York, P.O. Box 2243_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's monochromacy is obviously not in the show, but I thought it would be an interesting addition to this story. Hope you've enjoyed reading so far!


	4. Chapter 4

_June 30, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_I've never really heard of monochromacy before. Of course, me being the curious person I am, had to look it up as soon as I got your letter. I'm sure you're used to it, but I think it's kind of sad. I guess color is something I've taken for granted for a long time. It's pretty fascinating, if you think about it. How do you pick your clothes? Are some things harder to do than others? How did you find out that you weren't seeing the same as everyone else? But maybe you don't want to talk about it. I totally get that, it's probably hard to talk about._

_Thank you, for what you said about the 'smart people' thing. I guess I never really thought about it that much. After all, who would Harry Potter have been without Hermione Granger? You'll have to read the books to really understand that ;) It really meant a lot... I never realized how much I've been struggling with that until now._

_Don't you dare go out and buy a copy. I'm sending you this letter with the first one. Don't worry, it's not my personal one. I ordered it for you, and signed the cover. Now it can be our little thing. You don't have to read it now. Do it when you're ready, when you need it. When you need the second one, just let me know._

_Calamity Jane is a brilliant name. What kind of cat was she? Will you ever get another pet? How did you even come up with that name?_

_I currently don't own a pet. There's not enough time in the day, if that makes sense. I'm always in headquarters with Wynonna and Dolls, and I would hate to keep a dog cooped up all day. Or a cat. Though I feel like I'm more of a dog person. They're loyal and such beggars. If I had one, it'd probably be spoiled to death. When I was little, I really wanted one, and I wanted to name it Zeus. Even as a child I was obsessed with mythology. I guess I'm a giant nerd through and through._

_Here's your daily Waverly report: I learned how to mix margaritas at the local bar today. I think I might work there, for a little extra money. It seems fun, like science, but better, because you can drink the results._

_How's it going in New York? Have you done any touristy stuff there? I've always wanted to see the city. I know you're not actually in the city, but... if I were even in the state, I don't think I could resist._

_Your friend (can I call you a friend now?)_

_Waverly Earp_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

 

**Waverly's note to Nicole in the book:**

_Nicole,_

_Enjoy this book. I hope the book brings you a lot of happiness, even when times get rough._

_-Waverly Earp, 2016_

* * *

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_First of all, I received the Harry Potter book you sent me. Thank you so much! I'll be sure to take it with me, whenever I get deployed. It means a lot to me. I'm excited to read it, but I keep telling myself to wait until I go overseas. It'll be a nice distraction. I've never really gotten such a thoughtful gift before._ **

**_I don't mind talking about my colorblindness. When I was little, I hated talking about it. I thought it was awful, but in hindsight, it is pretty interesting. I found out when I started kindergarten, when they would ask me to color pages certain colors. I'd never get it right, and the teacher noticed and told my parents. To answer your clothing question: my pants are generally just jeans, or black pants. That way, whatever shirt I choose will match with them. I have a few colored leggings, because I feel like you don't have to match when you're running around outside. For shirts, I usually ask my friend Rosita (also a Marine) what color they are, and she'll tell me if they'd look good on me._ **

**_Since I've grown up with it, it's normal to me, you know? I do feel alienated a lot, and make some strange errors, but when I explain people are generally pretty understanding. Maybe that's how we're the same- you with your smarts, me with my colorblindness. I see a lot of myself in you, Waverly._ **

**_I'm not sure how I came up with Calamity Jane. I think I was obsessed with pirate movies when I was little, and that seemed like a fun name to say with a pirate accent. I think she's also a woman from the frontier, but little Nicole probably didn't know that. My friends told me she was ginger, but I don't believe that she was a purebred cat. We found her on the street, so she's probably a mutt._ **

**_I love the idea of you having a dog named Zeus. It seems like something you'd do, and not in a bad way._ **

**_Mixing margaritas seems really cool. I've always respected people who had that kind of stuff down. It seems like such an interesting occupation, and I feel like you could connect with people that way._ **

**_New York is... interesting. I haven't had the time to be a tourist. Yesterday, we did a ten-mile fitness run, which is why I'm writing you back later than usual. I basically passed out on my bed afterward. I get the feeling that our unit might get assigned something soon._ **

**_I'm trying to think of something I could ask you. Here's a random question- if you got rid of all of the seasons but one, which one would you pick?_ **

**_And of course we're friends. You know more about me than most of the people I hang out with now :)_ **

**_~Nicole Haught_ **

**_July 4, 2016_ **

**_West Point, New York, P.O. Box 2243_ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

_July 8, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_You can read it whenever you want, it doesn't have to be for your deployment. Although it's probably a nice distraction. Isn't it funny, how books are an escape? I feel like I like my book life better than my own. It's simpler that way. You can be a passenger instead of the driver, you know? It's nice to be able to step away from things, and stop being the smart one, or the pretty one, or the innocent one._

_I think you're going to like the books. You seem like the kind of person who appreciates that kind of escape, and also, you seem whimsical. Like, you want fairies to be real, but you scientifically know they can't. That's how I feel. Even when I was little I knew that there was no way that there could be stuff like that, because people would always be talking about it, and I'd definitely have a magical pet. A unicorn, maybe. What pet would you want, if you could have a mystical pet? You seem like a gryphon type person._

_Your friend Rosita seems really nice. I mean, I think it'd be fun to help you out. Not dress you up, exactly, but knowing that it helps you would feel nice, like I was making a difference. You can ask my opinion on anything. I can even describe something to you, if you ever want to know. I'd like to think I'm pretty good at writing. It's probably all that research and books that I read. Maybe I'll send you some stuff, eventually._

_I guess we're both cursed in a way. You with the color thing, and me with how smart I am. Sometimes I really hate being smart, you know? People assume I know things, and I don't, and they act so offended when I can't tell them the answer. Contrary to belief, I'm not an encyclopedia, you know? Or Google. I'm not Google. So sometimes I make up something vague just to get them to stop asking me._

_Do you have a picture of Calamity Jane? Can I see her? I want to see if she looks like_ your  _cat. You know how you can tell which pet belongs to which owner, because they look and act like them?_

_Mixing margaritas was pretty cool. It made me feel more relaxed, you know? It's science without being science. I can do something I like without someone calling me out for showing off how smart I am, you know? It's like a formula but for the street-smart side of people, instead of the academic side. It's really interesting to see who comes in the bar. You learn a lot about life through drunk speeches :)_

_Eww, a ten mile run?! Do you do that all the time? Will you get notified before you leave, or will you just ship out instantly? Are you still allowed to send mail when you're on deployment?_

_Today, we got another case. This one's about a random serial killer that leaves blood smeared on the mirrors after he kills his victims. It's hard, you know? He hasn't really left any clues, and I think Wynonna is getting frustrated. I feel like it's my fault, because I'm the one who's supposed to figure things out and know who did it based on the evidence, but there's just not enough to go off of. And Dolls is getting impatient. I'm going into the office tonight to stay over and take a fresh look, without Wynonna and Dolls hovering over my shoulder._

_So if there were only one season all the time, which one would I pick? Winter, maybe, or fall. I don't know why, but I love it when it starts to get colder outside. Maybe not winter, because it's so harsh and makes my nose all red and runny. Fall is amazing, because you can get all sorts of temperatures. And the leaves are gorgeous. If I could live in that beauty all the time, I would. It feels like they turn yucky and brown too soon. So I guess I'm picking fall, as long as the leaves stay colorful._

_What would you pick?_

_Your friend,_

_Waverly Earp_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

 

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_I think books are important because of the escape that they bring. And I'm going to save it, so I can have a piece of home to take with me. And then I'll remember to write to you overseas, too._ **

**_If I had a mystical pet, I would want a dragon. But not a big dragon, a little tiny one, like chihuahua sized. I'd want it to be a nice dragon, too. Like a big, loving cat that would be protective only when there was something bad going on. And then he could fly around, and I wouldn't have to exercise it as much :) I can see you with a unicorn, or a pegasus. I think both seem like your personality._ **

**_Rosita is a pretty great friend. I don't think there's a lot of people who would put up with me double-checking and labeling everything colored. Things get pretty interesting. It really is a blessing and a curse. I do feel like I have a different perspective on the world from it, but it tends to overcomplicate simple things._**

**_I've included a picture of Calamity for you, maybe you'll be able to figure out what breed she was._ **

**_Drunk speeches are the best speeches, in my opinion. That's when you get to know the person the best, because alcohol takes away the filter that we all usually have. There are so many great quotes that have been said by drunk people. I've never thought of drink-mixing as science, but I guess there is a kind of logic as to what flavors go with which. Maybe I'll have to try it sometime._**

**_We don't do mandatory ten mile runs a lot, but sometimes I go on them by myself. The military has a lot of drama, so it's nice to just clear my head and get rid of everything that's going on at base. We're usually given a week's notice or two, and yes, we're allowed to send mail :) They check it to make sure nothing classified's being leaked, and we don't have as much time on deployment. We're more likely to be going on patrol and on guard duty there, because there's actually dangerous situations._ **

**_That case sounds awful. Keep your head up- it's not your fault. Even the best detectives need evidence, or something to connect the dots. You'll figure it out soon, I'm sure. Don't stay up late too often. You won't solve it by running yourself into the ground. Watch a movie (not a scary one), drink some hot beverage, eat snacks, and relax at least once. You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about a case like that too much. Are you a coffee or tea person?_ **

**_I have the same dilemma as you, Waverly, but in a different way. I guess I'd have to pick winter. I feel alive in the cold, whereas in the warmth, I just want to sit around and do nothing because it's so hot. And this may seem selfish, but that's when there's the least color outside, and I know everything's the color I think it is, you know? The colors are the same for everyone. It makes me sad to hear about the fall leaves and the spring flowers sometimes. I wish I could know what colors are like, just for a day, you know?_ **

**_~Nicole Haught_ **

**_July 12, 2016_ **

**_West Point, New York, P.O. Box 2243_ **

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

_July 17, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_These past few days have been crazy, I'm sorry I haven't written you back sooner. We finally caught a lead in the case, and I thought it'd get us to the end. We chased it for a few days, even camping out in the woods, but we weren't quite that lucky. No criminal. We did find some new evidence, which should help us out a little bit. It's frustrating, because I know he could strike again at any moment. I don't want that to happen._

_I'm so excited for you to start reading. It'll be so much fun to talk to you about it once you start, and then you can find out your house and everything!_

_A pegasus would be cool, too. Something about the horse animals make me happy. They seem so positive all the time, and they can do magic, too. Maybe they could help people, too. And little kids wouldn't be afraid of them. I think I'd name mine Sparkles or something._

_I'm not surprised you picked a dragon, but I thought you liked to exercise! I guess walking a dragon would be hard work, though. He'd probably walk you more than you'd walk him! What about the fire-breathing issue? That'd be worse than having a puppy- he'd probably burn everything up in your house. What would you name the dragon? Something fierce or something ironic?_

_Your closet is probably way more organized than mine is, because of the colorblindness. Does Rosita help you with the color stuff that involves the military? How does that work? Do they know about it, or did you keep it a secret? Cause that would be pretty bad-ass. Although the government finds everything out, so I wouldn't be surprised if they knew even if you didn't tell them._

_I learned some more drink mixes this week, too. Mainly with fruity flavors, this time, like strawberry and peach. They're trying to teach me how to make up my own drinks. I have one called 'The Wave' now, and it seems pretty popular._

_A ten-mile run by yourself seems awfully lonely. I'd probably psyche myself out if I allowed myself that much alone time to think. Do you listen to music, or audiobooks? Maybe you play games, I don't know, like 'how many squirrels can I spot in ten miles' or something._

_The advice you gave was brilliant. I watched a movie with my sister (not a horror movie, I promise). It was Inside Out. I don't know if you've seen it, but it's actually a really cute movie. We ate popcorn, and I had tea. I like all warm drinks, but tea and hot chocolate are the ones I like best. There's something so comfy about them. Coffee just makes me super energized, and I bounce off the walls enough already. Sometimes I have it when we pull all-nighters at the headquarters._

_It's not selfish to love winter. I like it, too. And the thing about color is that you get distracted, you know? I'm not going to notice a cute little bird if there's all these flowers around me. But it is amazing, I can't deny that. What do you notice about fall and spring? There's a lot to look at._

_Your friend,_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

 

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_Congratulations for catching a lead! Anything helps, I know that from experience. Missions are like that, too. You start with nothing, and then you gradually start to gather more evidence and catch leads and then you find yourself at the last point. I definitely think you're getting closer._ **

**_Well, it looks like I might start reading sooner than I thought. We've gotten our week's notice before we deploy to Afghanistan. Preparations have begun, and something's different from last time. I just... everyone doesn't seem in it as much. Even Rosita isn't super thrilled. Maybe it's because we know what's going to happen, a little bit, like the patrols and missions. I'm not excited, specifically. A lot can change over there, and I know the risks. But I'm hoping that it won't last too long._ **

**_This may seem like an odd question, but there's a checklist of things I have to do before we go._ **

**_I've never really had a good relationship with any of my family members. I'm an only child, and my parents in no way approved of my decision to enlist. We haven't spoken in years. I doubt that they even know if I'm still in the military._ **

**_As one of my closest friends, if something were to happen, can you be my emergency contact? I completely understand if it makes you uncomfortable, but there's really no one else that would be better than you. I feel a connection to you, more so than my own family._ **

**_I don't think my dragon would breathe fire, to be honest. He seems like a non-fire breathing dragon. I would probably name him something ironic like Ice or something._ **

**_I am a very organized person, not by choice. The monochromacy really does force me to make sure I know where everything is. Sometimes I don't realize how much of life goes on color, but sometimes it seems overwhelming. Ultra-organization helps me cope with that a little. The military does know about it, they've modified some of their protocols so that some weapons and mission directives aren't using color anymore. If something does come up, Rosita's been assigned as my sort of interpreter. It didn't happen that much last deployment, so I think our team is pretty used to it by now._ **

**_What's in 'The Wave?' I might have to try it sometime._ **

**_Sometimes I play games when I run, other times, I listen to music. Anything works, really._ **

**_I'm a coffee person, but with lots of sugar and cream and such. So some people wouldn't really call that coffee. I love hot chocolate, and certain types of tea, but not all types. It depends on my mood most of the time. I have seen Inside Out. I thought it was cute, although I don't think I got the whole movie because so much of it is color-based._ **

**_There are some things about fall and spring I can appreciate, like how spring smells fresh, like rain. And all the birds singing makes me happy, too. It's more of a hopeful atmosphere. And then fall, it's more peaceful, like the world's about to go to sleep. The smell there is nice, too. It's not musty, exactly, but it's got a certain scent that's really easy to recognize. And all the leaves crunching underfoot is calming as well. I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but there :)_ **

**_~Nicole_ **

**_July 21, 2016_ **

**_West Point, New York, P.O. Box 2243_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_July 24, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_Of course I'll be your emergency contact. It means so much to me that you think of me like that- I would definitely do the same to you. Does that mean I have to do anything? I can try and stop by your apartment while you're gone, although New York is a long way away... if you need anything else, just tell me, okay? It wouldn't be a problem._

_And say hi to Rosita for me? She sounds pretty cool. And to the people in your squad, if you want. Tell them they have someone thinking about them, too._

_Maybe you're all kind of wary about it because experiences always seem more terrifying when you know what to expect, like you know how bad it's going to be. I mean, maybe you had an okay experience there, but there's always mixed feelings about being somewhere that might not be the nicest. I'm rambling, I know. It's always harder the second time, because you know if it's as bad as you dreamed. Whereas the first time around you're just hopeful and innocent._

_Are you allowed to receive packages?_

_I've included a little charm for you. I don't know what the protocols are about uniform and everything, but maybe you can put it in your bunk or your pocket. It's a unicorn. I hope he brings you luck on your travels. Unicorns are known to be magical._

_We did make a little more progress on the case, but it's still slow going. I'll update you as much as possible. I hope we can still write when you're over there, I just need the address so I can write you back._

_I do love how fall and spring smell. There's something that you can always recognize about them, you know? Even when it might not be clear that spring is coming at first, you can hear the birds start to come back. And with fall, there's that crisp feeling in the air._

_Tell me if there's anything I can do for you. If you ever want to talk, or anything, you can call me. I'm enclosing my number, but I still love the old-fashioned way. And if you ever need to stop writing me back, that's okay, too. We'll just pick it up when you get back to the states._

_Part of this feels too much like a goodbye, so you'd better come back, Nicole Haught. It feels like we've known each other for forever. I can't imagine life without you and your letters._

_Your friend,_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

**_*This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps.*_ **

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_Thank you. That takes a lot of worry off my chest. And no, you don't have to do anything. There are people who will make sure my apartment's fine. You'll just be notified if anything happens to me, so you don't have to find out the hard way. And it means that they'll let your mail through because you're my emergency contact. It generally means you're family, which is why. I thought it would be the easiest way to keep up the connection._ **

**_Things over here are definitely a lot stranger than I remember. It's definitely a different climate, and even I can tell there's not much greenery. It's all sand. I have more responsibility out here, like patrol, guard duty, and checkpoint duty. It's more high-stakes, you know? One mistake seems so much more consequential. The tension here is unbelievable._ **

**_Even so, it's how I remember it. Everyone tries to stay upbeat, and base has a kind of family-feel to it, because we're all stuck here. We've played a lot of ping-pong and pool in the rec room._ **

**_I've started the first book. I'm only a couple chapters in, but I'm enjoying it so far. I'm intrigued. Really the only time I get to read is before lights-out, so don't expect me to breeze through it, but I'm definitely going to keep reading. Thank you again for the book. I like Harry. He seems like he'd be a good kid._ **

**_We're allowed to carry little personal things in our uniform pockets as long as they don't stick out and pose danger. I'm keeping the unicorn with me wherever I go. Your unicorn's gotten to see some Afghani towns, so I think he likes me so far. I found a wooden dragon for you, so you can show him Purgatory. I'm sure he'd like it over there, too._ **

**_Keep letting me know how the case goes. I'll be rooting for you, Waverly! I think you're getting very close. Usually you catch a break just when you're ready to give up. Victory feels all the more sweeter when you do. Keep remembering to watch movies and relax. You can do it with your sister, or maybe even Dolls. I don't know if he's the kind of guy who would like it, but maybe it'd be a nice way to bond. You never know._**

**_So far I don't need anything, but I'll keep you in mind if I do :)_ **

**_This is definitely not a goodbye, I promise. I'm still here and writing to you. I'll come back soon, and then we'll talk about meeting each other in person. It's something we need to do at some point. Soon letters won't be enough._ **

**_~Nicole_ **

**_Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District, Afghanistan, Mail Box 3926_ **

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_August 4, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_Of course! Anytime. I'm glad that you thought of me._

_I know you probably can't talk about a lot of the stuff going on, but are you in missions or just doing general things for now? What's your favorite part? Is anything fun? Do you get to interact with the natives, and have you learned any of the language there? I think it'd be interesting, at least, to submerse myself in a culture sometime. Even Canada would be cool. Just the simple act of being there puts you into an entirely different mindset, you know?_

_The interesting thing about high-stakes environments is that everyone gets a little more carefree, you know? Because your actions have such large consequences, there needs to be a little to lighten the mood. So maybe I'll spit your own advice back at you- watch a movie, relax if you can. I don't know if you have a ton of free time (I'm guessing you don't) but maybe you can organize a movie night. Everyone else probably misses stuff like that, too._

_Who's your favorite so far? Personally, I'm a Dumbledore fan. I don't know if you've gotten to the magic part, but trust me, it's so worth it. And Harry Potter is a pretty good person, although sometimes I think he's not incredibly intelligent. Some of his plans later on could be a little more thought-out, you know? Or it's really obvious that something else is going on, and all he cares about is girls or whatever. Not that caring about girls is a problem, I care about lots of girls, like my sister. But, I can see why he's not the brains of the operation._

_The case is improving, i am happy to report. We've caught one of the killer's associates, and Wynonna and Dolls are working on interrogating him now, so I'm writing to you instead. I was really happy to get your letter. I hope your flight over went alright and nothing bad happened._

_Here's another question, to keep things going. If you could meet anyone in the world, who would you meet? Where would you go? What would you do?_

_Today I decided to go running, just because. I blame you for that, Nicole. It wasn't all bad- I put in a nice motivational podcast and listened to that. I nearly tripped multiple times, but overall it was good. I didn't quite make it ten miles- it was about two, maybe? But it's a start. You should be proud. :) It's quite nice, you know? It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I'd make myself panic, with all that time to stew in my own thoughts, but you're right, it's kind of freeing. You feel like a deer running through the woods, like there's nothing you care about but the fact that you're running. Does that even make sense? I see why people are obsessed with it, though._

_It's raining today. I thought of you, because you pay attention to sounds and feels more than most. I feel like today would be a day that you'd like, you know? When it's not about color, or sunsets, it's about the noise on the roof and the peacefulness inside. I don't know, maybe you're not a rain person. But I thought of you all the same._

_I'm rambling again, I'll stop for now. I'm excited to get your response._

_Thank you, by the way, for the dragon. He's quite cute. Right now he sits in my living room when I'm home. When I'm away, he hangs out at the office and watches the case board. I'm sure he's well-read up on true crime by now._

_Anyway, I'll let you get back to your important stuff. Take care of the unicorn for me._

_Your friend,_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

**_*This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps.*_ **

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_I think my favorite part about being overseas is the change of atmosphere and pace. It kind of takes me out of my comfort zone, like traveling, but I don't have all that free-time, you know? It's more like a job, where you get to look at other countries and keep everyone safe and hopefully make a difference. It's interesting. And I've gotten to know quite a few of the regulars at the checkpoint, like some little kids. They're pretty cute. Sometimes we play soccer with them. They usually win. It definitely reminds me of how lucky I am, to have money and food all the time. The people here are just happy to be around, you know? To have jobs, even if they are low-paying and dangerous. It changes how you think. I've learned a bit of language, but not really anything used in everyday conversation. It's mostly military-based._**

**_Maybe I will organize a movie night. That's a good idea. Maybe we'll watch something fun, like Inside Out, or something like that. It'd be nice for us all to bond, and we can even make popcorn. This is why you're so smart, Waverly. I don't even know enough to take my own advice ;)_ **

**_My favorite so far (they're shopping for school supplies right now) is Hagrid. He seems like such a nice, fatherly figure. He's funny, too, because he tries so hard and yet doesn't understand. He's bumbling but in a charming way. Hagrid in the non-magic world reminds me in a world that's full of color. That's probably why I connect with him so much. Harry hasn't really attempted enough plans for me to really see why he wouldn't be that smart, although I'm sure he could have went outside and gotten a letter from an owl._**

**_I'm glad your case is progressing! Keep your head up. An associate is just one step away from the actual criminal, I know enough about cases to figure that out. You're very close._ **

**_If I could meet anyone in the world, I would meet you. And we'd travel all over the world and try all the foods and go hiking and see everything there is to see. I've always wanted to travel all over the world, but I've never had someone like you to travel with. But that's what I want. Maybe, after this deployment, it'll happen._ **

**_You went running! That's awesome! And I love pretending that I'm being chased by a bear or something when I run. It makes me more motivated, and then it's more fun, you know? Rather than just asking yourself 'when is the run over' you're like 'what could this bear do to me'. That's all you think about, and then your mind starts to wander. But that's not a bad thing either, because you don't think about the worrying part of life. I don't know. Being chased by a bear wouldn't be fun in real life, but sometimes I imagine it anyway._ **

**_You're absolutely right, I adore the rain. All kinds of precipitation, really. I never really determined why, but what you wrote makes a lot of sense. It's not about color when it's raining, it's about the sound on the roof and the droplets on the windows and the puddles you can splash in. I miss the rain a lot, Afghanistan doesn't quite have the same kind of weather that New York has. It makes me happy, but not in that super-energized way. It's the relaxing way, when you want to curl up by the fire and read a book or watch a movie. That's what I like about rain._ **

**_Sparkles (the unicorn) has been on some adventures with me recently. We've gone on patrol, and ran the checkpoints a few times. Nothing super out of the ordinary, but I have to stay on my toes._ **

**_~Nicole_ **

**_August 10, 2016_ **

**_Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District, Afghanistan, Mail Box 3926_ **


	9. Chapter 9

_August 15, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_Are you any good at soccer? I'm personally awful, but you seem like someone who'd be super sporty and one of those ultra-athletic girls in school. I was never one of those, although I wasn't awful, either, you know? I was in between. Never picked first, but never last, at least. I was okay at running and sports like tennis, but not soccer._

_Afghanis speak Pashto, correct? That seems like such an interesting language to me. Maybe we should teach each other different sayings sometime, that might be fun. I always love hearing different dialects._

_I haven't been traveling in a while, but it does make you do things you wouldn't otherwise do. I like that about travel. You find things out about yourself that you wouldn't, unless you push yourself to do new things. With writing letters, I've figured out that it's a lot easier to talk to someone you've never met. But it's something I usually don't do. There's something about having that unbiased person to carry around with you that makes writing to someone so much safer than talking. Sometimes I tell you more than I tell Wynonna. It's hard, you know, when you're scared they'll hate you or make fun of you or judge you. With letters, it's not quite so instant. It's thought-out (kind of) and you know they write because they want to. At least, I hope you like writing to me._

_Sometimes people give amazing advice but never listen to what they've just done. I think we'd all be a lot better in life if we treated ourselves like our best friends, if that makes sense. You'd give yourself advice and take care of your well-being. Let me know when you have movie night.  
_

_Hagrid is pretty awesome. He's really nice, like a big fluffy innocent puppy. He's so innocent but so intelligent, if that makes any sense to you. He appreciates the little things, too, even though he's tall. I love when the wizards are in the non-magic world. They're so full of wonder at what we take for granted. We don't even notice trains, but they marvel at them. I think that's interesting._

_You'll be excited to know that we've caught the serial killer. It was hard, but we had a break in evidence that helped us figure out who he was. He was in a super creepy lair and everything. Wynonna and Dolls did most of the work, I usually just drive them there and back. I'm like the getaway driver, kind of. Which isn't too bad, it's kind of fun. And I know what goes on most of the time. Hopefully sometime they'll let me take along more._

_I'm glad you chose me. That's what I was going to pick, too. I feel like we've known each other for forever- you're one of my best friends now. My only friend, really, the only person who understands me. Small towns can be so isolating sometimes. Where do you want to go? Personally, the UK has always interested me. Also, Paris, and a bunch of waterfalls. I love waterfalls. It would be also really cool to see some tropical areas. And there'd be so much food to try. We should definitely go when you get back._

_I've realized we never sent each other pictures. This one's of me, that I convinced Wynonna to take awhile ago. I'm surprised she actually listened for once and took it. You don't have to send one back, if you're not comfortable with it._

_Rain is amazing, I agree with you. It's powerful in its own way. When it's really serious, it can destroy and flood, but when it's peaceful, it can also give life. That's the miracle about the earth- there are such different extremes._

_Here's another question for you: what's your favorite food?_

_Well, Ice the dragon has been having fun at the government office. Although, I'm pretty sure Dolls stole him once and took him home. I don't even know what he did with Ice. Maybe he taught him some cool fight moves. I'm glad to hear that Sparkles is doing well._

_Wynonna and I are going horseback riding later today. I'm excited- we haven't done that in a while. My horse is well-behaved, but hers is pretty naughty sometimes. It's probably because she trained her horse, and I trained mine. Do you ride horses?_

_Have a good week! I hope everything goes well._

_Your friend,_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

**_*This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps.*_ **

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_I'm not that bad at soccer. I definitely haven't played it seriously for a while, and you're right, I was pretty sporty when I was in high school. It was the one thing I was kind of good at, so I just tried to fit in that way instead of getting into art or music. Plus, art is really challenging for me, because of the colors, so that was basically not even something I ever considered. It would be impossible to paint anything accurately, or even interpret colors in an 'artistic' way. When I was little, I thought I was amazing at art, and I desperately wanted to be an artist, but... it's not plausible. But with athletics, there was no way to tell that I couldn't see color. I was like everyone else then, and never singled out._ **

**_They do speak Pashto, as well as Dari. Both have their own complications, but when you say 'May I see your authorization' many times a day, you start to understand it. And even if you don't understand the words, the tone is always easy to understand. If they're desperate, you can tell, and if they're trying to hide something, you can tell that, too._ **

**_There's something about the connection through paper, you're right. It's so timeless, letter-writing. It's something that probably won't ever change, even with the development of new technology. There will always be people who write letters, and the people who do are patient and caring. That's why they do it, because they care. With texting, it's so instant that you don't need to spend the time to respond. You just answer and forget about it. But with letters, the words are coming out of your own work. Your handwriting shows everything. It's hard to fake a correspondence, because it takes effort and work. That's why it's so beautiful to me._ **

**_You'll be happy to know that they're at Hogwarts now. It seems like such a magical, carefree place. I wish that we had schools like that in America, so that none of us had to deal with public schooling. It would be so much better to have magical homework. My big question now is, what Hogwarts house are you? It seems like houses are a big deal in the books._ **

**_I'm so proud that you caught him, you deserve that much. I can tell how much you care. We need more people like you, who truly invest themselves in what they're doing. And being the getaway driver is fun, too, because you get to do all the cool car chases._ **

**_Europe sounds like an amazing place to go. We could visit London, and the Ferris Wheel, and then go to Paris and eat croissants. And Germany, too. All the European countries seem amazing. That's where we could go, and I'm sure there are plenty of parks that have waterfalls. We can bring our croissants there and have a picnic, if you want._ **

**_Included in this letter is a picture of me, I think Rosita took it at some point when we were on our little vacation._ **

**_You're so pretty, and you look so happy. Your hair is brunette, correct? I think I can guess that much, just judging by the shade. That picture made my day just by looking at it. Sometime you'll have to tell me what you were smiling at._ **

**_Hopefully Ice and Dolls are behaving themselves. Make sure that they don't do too many bad shenanigans. And Sparkles recently spent the day with another one of my friends, Jeremy, who's on my squad. Although he didn't tell me he'd taken it until I went looking for the unicorn. I think they had a good time, though._ **

**_What did you name your horse? How did you learn to train horses?_ **

**_I've ridden a horse only a few times in my life. I loved it, but just didn't get the change to do it again. It makes you feel like you're transported back in time, to where the only transportation was by horse back. And you feel like such an adventurer. It's funny how these kinds of things give you perspective._ **

**_My favorite food... I do love donuts, but since I know those aren't extremely healthy, I don't eat them often. I also eat fruit snacks to keep me going, even though those probably aren't that good for me either :) What's your favorite food?_ **

**_You might not hear from me for a while. We have to clear one of the areas to make sure that it's safe for the rest of our troops. It'll take a few days, so my response might not be as quick as before. So, have an amazing few days, and stay safe._ **

**_~Nicole_ **

**_August 21, 2016_**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District, Afghanistan, Mail Box 3926_ **

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the images that Waverly and Nicole send each other:
> 
> http://nowhitenoise.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/WZnh1m5y-682x1024.jpg
> 
> https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/c0.135.1080.1080/21879284_101247440626847_1184877933894828032_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTYwOTgwMTU5MDkzNDY1MTA4OA%3D%3D.2.c


	10. Chapter 10

_August 26, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_I hope your mission goes/is going well, and that you're safe, and everyone else is, too. Let me know if everyone's okay, and if you're okay._

_It's sad that you didn't try and be an artist anyway, but I'm glad you found some sanctuary in sports. I think everyone needs to do something where they won't be judged for who they are. That's why I research so much, and learn languages, because it's what I'm good at. And you can tell so much from someone by how they speak, what they do, and how they carry themselves. I've learned that from watching Dolls interrogate people all the time. Body language especially is a huge hint. It can tell you a lot about intent._

_Letter writing is so timeless. People have been doing it for ages. I guess email is kind of like that equivalent, but even then, knowing someone took the time to write out a letter is special. And I love looking at people's handwriting. There's something so intriguing about it. We all learned to write the same way, but somehow, we all write differently. No handwriting is the same, no matter what. Even twins don't write the same. One of the reasons I love your letters is that I can look at your handwriting and know that there's an actual person out there, writing to me._

_YOU MADE IT TO HOGWARTS! I'm proud that you made it this far, I know how busy you are. So, my Hogwarts house. I've been waiting to have this conversation for ages with you. I'm pretty sure I'm a Ravenclaw. That's where all the intelligent, witty, clever people go. Not that you're not intelligent if you're not a Ravenclaw, but we pride ourselves on knowledge. That's what I know defines me from a lot of people, which is why I think I'm a Ravenclaw. I took the quiz and that's what I got, too, and Wynonna agrees with me. You should take the quiz, too, and let me know what you are. You seem like a Gryffindor to me, but I can actually see a lot of Hufflepuff in there too._

_The London Eye would be so cool to ride, especially if it was at New Year's or one of their other celebrations. Seeing all those fireworks seems so fun, and from that height, it would be amazing. And a picnic by a waterfall sounds so peaceful. We could do both. I definitely want to do both, and eat a ton of chocolate croissants and drink plenty of tea and hot chocolate._

_You're pretty, too. I love your hair, and your eyes, and your hat. Your outfit seems more put together than my life, if I'm being honest. You just seem so classy and mature, and then there's me. A little smiling idiot. Sometimes we seem so different, you know? But maybe that's why we were drawn to each other, because we're opposites. I don't know. But you were exactly how I pictured, honestly. You seemed open, to me, and this picture reminds me of that openness. Does that even make sense? And yes, I am a brunette! You were right._

_Jeremy seems cool, if he's willing to hang out with unicorns. I need someone like that in my life all the time :)_

_I named my horse Ghost. My sister's horse is named Peacemaker. They're both silly horses when they're together, but I can control Ghost more than Wynonna can control Peacemaker. But we love them anyway._

_I don't really know what my favorite food is. I love anything vanilla or chocolate. Both of those are just so homey and comfortable to me._

_Hope you got back safe. Don't stress about writing me back instantly, it's okay if you need to sort out post-mission stuff or that kind of thing._

_Your friend,_

_Waverly_

_August 27, 2016_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

**_*This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps*_ **

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_We got back today, and I'm writing this now while everyone else is asleep. I can't bring myself to try, because everything that's happened has been so shocking to me. Things happened on that mission that I didn't expect. Of course, I'm not allowed to go into detail, but... I never realized how much some of the people don't like the United States. We were under heavy fire for a duration of the mission. Some people in other squadrons were killed. The tensions over there are unbelievable. And I think they want to send us back. I don't know what for, exactly, and I don't know when. I don't know what to think anymore, Waverly._ **

**_Your letter was so nice to receive. It takes my mind off things. So I apologize if I start to ramble, I'm tired from the mission, but sleep doesn't really seem like an option right now._ **

**_I do feel like we all need our 'thing', you know? Something that we're good at, where people look up to us in. For you, it's knowledge and learning. For me, I guess it's serving people. That's what makes me happy- making other people happy. I wouldn't say athletics are my defining feature, believe it or not._ **

**_Handwriting is fascinating to me, too. You can tell what kind of mood someone was in when they wrote the letter. And your handwriting is so elegant and soothing. It's refreshing, after all the chaos over here, to find a letter in my mailbox to distract myself. And it's the best thing, because it's from someone amazing and special, too. Letters from anyone make us happy over here, but letters from you make this seem so much more important. It makes me think that there's a good in what I'm doing, if it can somehow change a life like yours. I don't know if that even makes sense. My thoughts aren't really all that connected right now._ **

**_You do seem like a Ravenclaw. I'll be sure to take the quiz before I receive your next letter, so that I can tell you which house I get. I can't see myself as a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, you're right. Maybe Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor, too. Any house is fine with me, though. They all seem like houses that would be nice to be in, even Slytherin. I don't understand why people hate on it so much, but that's probably because I am super ignorant of Harry Potter fan protocols._ **

**_Right now, traveling sounds amazing, but that life seems so far away. I wish that right now, I could be in Paris with you with hot chocolate, and everything would be normal. Being here just makes it abundantly clear how much saving the world needs right now, and part of me regrets taking on this huge burden. I can't even think about abandoning these people now, when friends died these last few days trying to defend it. It makes me so tired, knowing just how many problems exist in these parts of the world. It seems like any kind of justice and peace is unattainable._  
**

**_I'm sorry for getting so negative, there's just a lot going on over here._ **

**_You are too kind to me, Waverly, thank you for the compliments. And don't even think for a second that I'm more mature than you- that's such a lie. I'm probably made fun of the most in my squad ;) We're more similar than you think. We both want everything for everyone else, even if it means sacrificing a little of our own humanity. You work so hard to catch criminals, and I'm here. Sometimes I wish I was a little more selfish, and then maybe I'd have already flown over to Purgatory to meet you._ **

**_Jeremy is cool. He says he'd love to meet you, too, only if you gave him his own mystical animal. He says he wants something special._ **

**_Wynonna seems like a pretty awesome sister, I have to say. Even though she seems a little crazy, I feel like you have a deep affection for her, and that's something really special. Treasure that, you know?_ **

**_Ghost and Peacemaker are great names- props to you to coming up with them. Someday I'd like to meet them, and Wynonna. It would be fun._ **

**_I confess, I'm a vanilla person myself. It's so comforting, and it smells amazing, too. It's like a warm hug, if a warm hug were put into a scent. Chocolate is like that, too, although it makes me hungry more than the smell of vanilla does._ **

**_Thank you for thinking of me these past few days. Sparkles was good company, and he kept me safe, so I owe you gratitude for that, too. He seems to be a good luck charm of sorts, which is much needed._ **

**_~Nicole_ **

**_September 1, 2016_ **

**_Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District, Afghanistan, Mail Box 3926_ **


	11. Chapter 11

_September 5, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_Hearing what's going on in your life makes mine seem so much more inconsequential. I feel like I should be doing something to help you guys out, at least, or something. If there's anything you need, tell me. It's not a big deal at all._

_I hope that this gives you some comfort, at least. I think about you every day, hoping that nothing's happened to you, and that you and your friends stay safe. Just remember that there's someone who wants you to come back, even if you don't get along with your family. We have a trip to Europe that you promised. I'm holding you to that._

_You're important to me, Nicole. I don't know... just remember that. And Wynonna wants to meet you, just so you know. She found out about the letter-writing, and she was actually pretty okay with it. She doesn't think you're a stalker or anything, so that's a step up from her opinions about a lot of other people I hang out with. If you're good with Wynonna, I think you're good with anyone._

_Gryffindor seems like your house. You're brave and daring and you put yourself into dangerous situations because you think it will improve the world. I think that's pretty powerful. You'd fit right in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for sure. But I wouldn't rule anything out quite yet. You're extremely intelligent and perceptive, too. I think it could go any way, because you're loyal, too. But Slytherin doesn't seem like your thing, I have to agree._

_How far are you in the book? It's okay if you didn't get any further._

_Sometimes the world problems seem so big to me, too. I start looking at the huge scale of climate change and global warming and think that it's impossible to improve. But if you take it one step at a time, one choice at a time, then everything seems more manageable. Maybe, instead of trying to bring peace to Afghanistan as a whole, try to improve the life of one family, one child. And then once you do that, move onto the next. You may not end the war, but you can brighten the life of a person's life there instead. To them, that will mean the world. That's how selfless acts work. One person doing one thing will lead to more. Eventually, maybe you'll get there._

_No, you're totally more mature than me. You have to be pretty grown-up to give your life to help others. I'm just a small-town girl who tends a bar and occasionally helps catch criminals. There's a difference between that and being a superhero, which is what you are. At least, to me._

_Hmm... a mystical animal for Jeremy? I'll have to hear more stories about him first. My original thought (without that much stuff to go off of) was that Jeremy is a lot like me. Maybe a unicorn, but a more majestic one. Like, a guy version of a unicorn. If that makes sense. Otherwise, I don't know. I need more to figure out his personality._

_I do love Wynonna. She's crazy but my sister, and the only one I've got now. We obviously have our differences, but I look up to her a lot. She's so strong and brave and intelligent. I strive to be like her, and you, when I get older._

_Enclosed with this letter should be a little package of vanilla wafers... I hope they didn't get crushed or anything. I know you love donuts but I thought they'd go stale, so I hope these make up for it instead. You can share them with your friends if you want. Even Jeremy._

_I'm glad that Sparkles is good company. Ice hangs out with me while I bar tend. I'm sure he knows a lot of stuff about mixing drinks now. Maybe he'll pass that on to you when he gets to see you again. I hope that he continues to be your good-luck charm._

_It's beginning to get a little cooler here as fall starts. The leaves aren't changing color yet, but I'm sure they will soon. Fall is one of my favorite seasons, as you know, so I'm looking forward to it. I hope the weather over there is treating you well._

_With love, your friend_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

 

**_*This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps*_ **

**_To Waverly,_ **

**_To begin, thank you for the vanilla wafers. They were a huge hit over here at camp- I think everyone is in love with you for that :) It was nice to have a bit of home with us. It helped ease the tensions here for a little bit, anyway._ **

**_Your life is NOT inconsequential. It's so important to catch people like serial killers and criminals. You're changing lives. Imagine, if you hadn't caught that serial killer, another family would be without their loved one. Even if they might not know it, you've prevented something awful. That means a lot, to me at least. You could be someone who spends their entire life pitying themselves and punishing the people they live around. That's not who you are._ **

**_I'll look forward to meeting Wynonna. I feel like we might actually have a lot in common, even though it might not seem that way on the surface. She seems like a cool sibling, which is better than having no siblings at all._ **

**_So, I took the sorting hat quiz while I was on break. And I'm apparently a Gryffindor- I'm not sure if I'm surprised or not. I feel like it's a good fit, though. I'm kind of disappointed I didn't get the other houses, but I think part of getting sorted is accepting the house you get. Clearly it's for a reason. Your first instinct tells a lot about the kind of person you are, and that's what the quiz is based on. So, go Gryffindor :)_ **

**_I haven't had a whole lot of time to read up on the book, but Harry, Ron and Hermione have just become friends. I'm glad that they're getting along now, I thought how they were treating Hermione was awful._ **

**_You give great advice. Thank you for putting everything into perspective again. I think we both need to listen to our own advice when we give it to each other- it seems like we have similar doubts and fears. We're a lot a like, in that we worry about everyone else and the situation that the world is in._ **

**_Jeremy is a great guy. He's extremely intelligent and perceptive. He has a great heart, too, and he cares a lot. Judging by what you've been saying about houses he seems like a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, depending. He's also very goofy and silly. He's got a great sense of humor. So maybe he is a lot like you, and maybe he'd be a unicorn, too._ **

**_There's not a whole lot of downtime anymore over here. I get the feeling that we're gearing up for something big. Something's going to happen soon, and it's making everyone uneasy. People are on edge all the time, and the stakes seem to have gotten so much higher. I'm not sure what's going on fully, but tensions with the insurgency have been rising lately. Our patrols have gotten into tight spots, and we've had to increase security._ **

**_That being said, I don't know if I'll be called out on a mission anytime soon. If I do, I might be gone for a few days. I'll write back as soon as I get your letters. Sometimes we can even receive them when we're off-base- maybe that will happen. Either way, I'm thinking of you, too. I want you to have an amazing day/week, and be happy. Say hi to Wynonna and Dolls and everyone on your side._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Nicole_ **

  ** _Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District, Afghanistan, Mail Box 3926_**

 


	12. Chapter 12

_September 15, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_I'm so glad that you liked the vanilla wafers! If anyone else has any requests, I'd be happy to send them to you. Your unit seems really cool. Any candy, snacks? What food do you miss most?_

_Thank you for saying my life isn't inconsequential. But really, sometimes I just don't know what I'm doing with my life. Do I really want to spend the rest of my time mixing drinks for sleazy old men and self-absorbed ladies? I don't know._

_I guess catching bad guys makes up for that._

_You and Wynonna would get along great. She wants to meet you, if you ever come to the states. She's very cool. You would bond nicely, I'm sure._

_GRYFFINDOR!!!! YAYY! I'm not at all surprised, you always reminded me of a Gryffindor. You're so brave, and selfless, too. You're a hero to me, just like Harry in the books. I also thought you could have been a Ravenclaw. Everything you write is so insightful. Definitely be proud of Gryffindor! I think it's awesome :)_

_I agree, Harry and Ron were being awful to Hermione. But that's pretty close to how I was treated at school. Being the smart one isn't always the best thing, you know? But I'm glad that she found them, and that they put aside their differences. Opposites really can attract, I think._

_I'd love to hear more about Jeremy. I can totally see him goofing around during training or something- I think humor is important, though. Hopefully you keep it light over there! Wynonna is like that, too. She's witty, though, not silly. There's different types of humor, you know? There's the sarcastic kind and the jokey kind. Wynonna's sarcastic, but Jeremy seems jokey._

_Hopefully the tensions over there die down soon. It makes me nervous when you write, but I always know that you're probably safe and with your unit. But I think about Afghanistan all the time now, when I hear about it on the news. Part of me is really afraid that I'll see your face on it. It's irrational, I know... but now that there's someone over there that I care about, I'm a little more invested. Does that make me heartless, for not caring before?_

_Stay safe on your patrols. Keep your head up, and keep Sparkles safe, too, alright?_

_With love,_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

 

_***This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps*** _

_**To Waverly,** _

_**Jeremy is requesting that you send Twizzlers. I hope it's not much of a problem, but he has a sugar obsession. I've been trying to get him to stop eating so much candy, but we all have our own little guilty pleasures over here. Mine, for now, seems to be Harry Potter.** _

_**What food do I miss the most? Honestly, baked goods, like cupcakes. We don't get much time to make those over here, and they spoil quickly. They bring them in sometimes, but most of the time, we have packaged sandwiches or stuff like that.** _

_**Catching bad guys is pretty bad-ass, if I have to say. It's awesome that you can use so little evidence to catch people. I don't know if I'd ever be able to do it the way you do. We just get the mission report and we go in, we aren't really involved in the logical processes, if that makes sense.** _

_**You wanted to hear more about Jeremy... we were out getting acquainted with the bomb sniffing dogs the other day- we hang out with that unit occasionally so the dogs get used to us and trust us. We were meeting this one dog, her name's Andras. Jeremy was playing with her, throwing a rope, stuff like that, when she smells the Twizzlers in his pocket and decides to rip his pocket off his shirt and get the Twizzlers out of his pocket. He was so angry, but personally, I thought he deserved it. But Andras is a great dog, and she probably deserved that Twizzler more than he did, anyway.** _

_**I've gotten farther in the book. I'm almost done, so if you want to send me the second book, go ahead! I won't promise anything, but I'm hooked. I blame you for that.** _

_**Today was an odd day. It rained here, so everyone was in a strange mood. We all sat inside and played cards, but I could tell that no one was paying attention. I still have that weird feeling, like there's something... off. It's like a cloud over camp, but not a real cloud.** _

_**What's your favorite movie? I'm a huge fan of the Indiana Jones series right now... that's probably because my unit's been binge-watching them in our spare time. The music is fantastic, I have to say.** _

_**Well, it appears that I'm being summoned for a training run. I'll cut this letter short, but have a nice day/week. I'll write to you soon!** _

_**Yours,** _

_**Nicole** _

_**Camp Dwyer, Garmsir District, Afghanistan, Mail Box 3926** _


	13. Chapter 13

_September 23, 2016_

_Dear Nicole,_

_I'd be happy to feed Jeremy's sugar addiction. It'd be hypocritical of me not to- I'm a total addict myself. So, as promised, I'm sending him some Twizzlers and some gummies. The only shapes I could find were from Frozen, so hopefully he appreciates those._

_Being involved in catching bad guys kind of makes me feel like I'm in a movie. Maybe I should have my own theme song, or something. Wouldn't it be awesome to have a song playing when you walked in the door? Slow-motion, though, would be kinda weird. It'd be cool, but weird, and I'd feel dorky. If I'm like Truman in the Truman show, hopefully there's no slow-mo. Wouldn't want the audience to see my awkward self walk even slower than necessary._

_Andras deserves Twizzlers, too. Justice for Andras. I will send her some special doggy treats, too, so that she doesn't have to steal Jeremy's Twizzlers. Sugar probably isn't good for her. Maybe some peanut butter treats or something. All dogs like peanut butter. If not, just feed them to Jeremy and give Andras the Twizzlers. They'll never know the difference :)_

_The second book is on its way! Hopefully you enjoy it... personally, some parts of it were creepy. It's not my favorite, but I promise, if you just get through it, there's lots more coming! The third one is amazing, anyway. But maybe it'll be your thing. And, if you're interested, I can send the movies along, too... not sure if you'd have time to watch them though. They're pretty long- two hours each. Maybe sometime when you're bored you can. Or if everyone's a little wound up. I don't know. Let me know if you want me to send them though!  
_

_I actually don't think I've seen Indiana Jones. I HAVE heard that the music is good, though. Not just from you._

_Do you believe in ghosts? Sometimes I feel like they're real. Other times, I don't. Right now, though, we caught this uber-creepy case. It's cool but messing with everyone's minds, I think. Part of me half expects a ghost to jump out of nowhere. Crime is a weird thing._

_Dolls dragged me out on the most awful run the other day. I do not understand how that man runs that far that fast! I was suffering. You probably would have been fine, but it was THE WORST. It was hot and sunny and humid. Gross. I still don't get people that run for fun. Go you, though!_

_It sucks that there's a strange vibe. I get that a lot, too. Even if it can be unsettling... maybe it's a sign. Keep safe, okay? I don't know much to tell you, but I guess, just keep a clear head and don't panic. That's rich coming from me, but still. I don't want anything to happen. To any of you._

_With love,_

_Waverly_

_P.O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA_

* * *

***This letter lacks any prohibited content and is approved by the United States Marine Corps***

**To: Miss Waverly Earp, P. O. Box 119, Purgatory, USA**

**Miss Waverly Earp,**

**The United States Marine Corps regrets to inform you that Sergeant Nicole E. Haught, of the 14th Marine Unit has been declared Missing in Action as of September 27, 2016.**

**The Corps and all U. S. government forces are putting extreme efforts in recovering Sergeant Haught. If you have any questions, concerns, or have received any contact from Sergeant Haught, do not hesitate to meet with a local law enforcement officer to determine continuing steps.**

**With respect,**

**First Lieutenant Gretta F. Perley**

* * *

 

Waverly,

I'm sorry. I tried to contact you sooner, before they did. The mission went downhill so quickly. There was a lot of things that went wrong. I wish I had better news for you... but I'm the only one who made it out. I don't know if they're still alive. It's been a few days. I'll try to update you when I can.

I really am sorry. I want to thank you for your letters. They've been a treat to everyone in the unit. I'll be sure to keep Nicole's unicornsafe. She left it, on her bunk that day.

Rosita

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the reader who corrected me on the unicorn/dragon thing, it is MUCH appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

_October 1, 2016_

_Rosita,_

_I hope it's okay that I'm writing you back. I was devastated to hear about Nicole and the others, and I hope they're okay. Are you alright? Were you hurt? Do you know if they're still looking for them? Are you the only one who made it back?_

_Is there a quicker way that we can contact each other? Email? Text?_

_Waverly Earp_

* * *

 

October 5, 2016

Waverly,

I'm happy to answer any questions you have. I'm alright, just some minor bumps and bruises for the most part. I can't tell you much about what happened, but we were split up. I was with some members of our unit, Nicole and Jeremy were with the others. I'm not sure what happened on their end, but it couldn't have been good. I'll spare you the details. 

If there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I'm trying my best to get information from the higher-ups, but they're very tight-lipped about the whole thing. I'm hoping that I can get on the rescue team soon. 

You can email me. My personal email address is bustillos.r@gmail.com

Rosita

* * *

 

_From: earpwaves@gmail.com_

_To: bustillos.r@gmail.com_

_Thank you for staying in contact. It's been hard not knowing what's going on over there, and since you're far away, I wanted to be able to contact you quicker. I hope that everything's looking well over there. I know there's probably not much to say between us, but I miss Nicole._

_I hope you can get on the rescue team, too, and that you find them quickly. Is there any kind of information that you need us to look up? Wynonna and Dolls (my sister and our friend, respectively) are running an investigative unit. We're happy to look into any leads you might have, to help with the investigation._

_Waverly Earp_

* * *

 

From: bustillos.r@gmail.com

To: earpwaves@gmail.com

Right now it looks as thought they're not being super efficient with managing their time. They're more worried about finishing the mission and acquiring the package that we didn't get. It's detestable, the way that they seem to have forgotten about them already. I've seen it happen before- units have fallen through the cracks and turn up dead. I'm not going to let that happen. 

There is something you could look up for me- military organizations in Afghanistan. The people I saw on the mission seemed to have more high-tech gear than usual Afghanis. It didn't raise a red flag at the time, but it could turn into something bigger. They had what looked like wolf badges on their uniforms.

Rosita

p.s. I miss them, too. I've been reading Nicole's Harry Potter book. 

 


End file.
